Sparks Fly
by danangie
Summary: Pan and Trunks are best friends.  They tell each other everything... except their feelings for each other. With their feelings becoming stronger, will they act upon instinct? Or will they ignore it and carry on with life?  Also some Bra and Goten in here
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks fly**

**Pan and Trunks**

**Description:**

**Pan and Trunks are best friends. They tell each other everything... except their feelings for each other. With their feelings becoming stronger, will they act upon instinct? Or will they ignore it and carry on with life? Also some Bra and Goten in here! This is my first story and any comments would be appreciated!**

**Ages: **

Pan: 20 turning 21

Bra: 21

Goten: 28

Trunks: 29

"blah" –talking

'blah' -thinking

**CHAPTER 1: Pan's Birthday**

**Pan's P.O.V**.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

'I guess I forgot to set my alarm last night…'

Today is my 21st birthday and Bra, Trunks and uncle Goten said they are going to take me to a club to celebrate.

I'm kind of nervous though. I've liked Trunks since I was like 13. I feel like I should do something about it now that I'm 21, but he's too good of a friend. If he doesn't like me the same way, our family's friendship could get a little awkward.

'I guess I should get in the shower' I thought to myself, sighing.

**Normal P.O.V.**

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Pan! Open the door!" yelled Trunks.

"Oh good Lord," huffed Bra, "move out of the way you dumbass. I have a key."

"Well excuse me. You could've said so in the first place."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know she wouldn't answer?" said Bra matter-of-factly

"Trunks, Bra. Stop fighting, guys. Its Pan's birthday and you know how she can get when we annoy her..." said Goten

"Ugh. I guess you're right." Said Trunks

Bra unlocks the door and they go upstairs to Pan's room.

"Well, where is she?" asks Goten

"I think I hear the shower going," replies Trunks, "Bra, go check the bathroom. I want to get to the club soon."

"Okay, fine." Huffs Bra

Bra goes toward the bathroom, following the sound of running water.

"Pan, come on!"

"Ugh. Fine I'm coming, I'm coming. Give me a minute, sheeeesh."

Bra laughs and walks back into Pan's room. Trunks and Goten are sitting on Pan's bed reading through a plain, dark blue book that says Pan Son on it in her neat hand-writing.

"Uh guys, what are you doing?"

"Oh uh nothing…" replies Trunks, "where's Pan?"

"She's in the shower. She should be out in a minute. What are you guys reading?" asks Bra, getting a little nervous.

"Hey guys!" says Pan as she walks in the room wrapped up in a sage green towel. "What are you rea- OH MY GOD! TRUNKS, GOTEN, PUT THAT BOOK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Pan screamed angrily

"OKAY, OKAY! We barely read any of it!" squeaked Goten

"You better not be lying uncle Goten. I'm going to get dressed. Let's get going soon."

"Oh, by the way Pan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Trunks, Bra, and Goten simultaneously


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Club**

They arrived at the club 3 hours ago and all four of them were already a bit tipsy.

"Hey Trunks" Pan slurred, "want to come dance with me?"

"Sure thing Panny" answered Trunks

They got onto the dance floor and a fast song came on. Pan smirked at Trunks evilly and turned her back to him. At first he was confused but then he finally realized what she was going to do. Before he could even finish his thought, Pan's butt was pressed firmly against Trunks' manhood. Pan looked over her shoulder to see Trunks' shocked face. She giggled slightly and started moving a little. Trunks' eyes widened once he realized this was actually happening. She started grinding faster and pressing harder against his manhood. Trunks could feel his member getting harder every time she grinded against him.

"Mhm, Pan." he moaned

Pan giggled again. After a few more minutes of grinding and moaning, the alcohol started to wear off. Pan all of a sudden seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped moving. Mortified, she turned around to face Trunks but only to see his mouth open slightly and his eyes glazed over with lust and love.

'Oh my god' thought Pan, 'he looks kind of disappointed. What if I didn't stop? Would we go further than that? How far would we go?'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Realization**

Pan awoke to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes only to find herself in her room in Capsule Corp. She went downstairs in the kitchen to find Bra and Goten sitting across from each other and Trunks at the stove. She sat down and watched Goten and Bra intently. They were looking at each other in the most intense way as if they were ready to pounce on each other and rip their clothes off.

"So, how did I end up here last night?" asked Pan

"Trunks carried you home after the club. You seemed a little weird so we didn't want to leave you home alone last night." Answered Bra

"Oh thanks Trunks. Bra, Goten, are you guys having that bacon too? Or is Trunks just going to eat it all after he makes it?" Pan said, chuckling

"Oh well actually me and Bra are getting ready to go out to breakfast… by ourselves. So I guess you and Trunks can just share the bacon."

"Well okay then. I guess there's more bacon for me and Trunks then." Pan grinned

Trunks laughed and kept cooking. A few minutes later Bra and Goten left for their breakfast.

Trunks sat down with a big plate of bacon and two plates.

"Here you go, Panny." Trunks said before chomping on a piece of bacon. "Do you want to spar today?"

"Sure, sounds like a lot of fun actually. I haven't trained in a while"

"Well I doubt you can beat me"

"Aw Trunks, that's adorable that you think you can beat me"

"You're on Pan." Said Trunks smirking slightly

"Fine let's go, Boxer-Boy"

A few minutes later Pan and Trunks flew into an empty field.

"You ready Pan-Cake?"

"Sure am, Boxer-Boy."

Pan made the first move and ran towards him. She threw a punch and he grabbed her fist and put her in a full nelson. He flew up high with Pan still in his grasp and threw her towards the ground. She skidded to a stop and flew at him again, kicking and punching with skill. He grabbed her arm again and threw her as hard as he could. She landed on the ground with a hard thud and he flew down towards her and straddled her slim hips.

"Tired yet, Pan?"

"Ugh no, I'm not."

Pan struggled, wiggling her hips under Trunks.

"Oh Jesus, Pan. Can you please stop moving?"

Pan blushed a deep scarlet color. She moved a little more and Trunks' eyes widened.

'If she moves anymore she's going to know what she's doing to me…' Trunks thought.


End file.
